justtacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stats
'The Stat Readout' The Stat Readout appears in the top left of the Just Tactics Match Client. When you select one of your units (using Left Click), that unit's stats appear in the Stat Readout (as pictured on the right). Your unit's stats are always on the left. If you select an enemy unit, their stats will appear on the right side. Below the stats there are two more sections of the Stat Readout. The middle section shows what Tags the unit has. The bottom section shows what Effects are on the unit. General Formatting of Stats: If a unit has a Base DF of 6, then on their Stat Readout their DF would look like: DF 6 If you play a card like 'Abrogator' on this unit (-4 DF until target's next upkeep), then the unit's DF stat will read as: DF 2/6 2 is the Current DF and 6 is the Base DF. If you were to attack this unit, its Current DF value would be used in the Combat Summary to determine how much damage you do to it. If you were to put two more 'Abrogators' on this unit, its DF would look like this on the Stat Readout: DF 0-6/6 Its Current DF is -6, but, when determining how much damage will be dealt to this unit in combat, you use the Effective DF stat, which is 0. We use 0 as an Effective stat when your Current stat is less than 0, because otherwise there are times that attacking would actually heal a unit instead of simply doing 0 damage. For example, the basic Combat Summary looks like: (AT-DF) x ST = Dmg If your AT was < 0, then your "attack" would actually heal your target: (-4 AT - 0 DF) x 6 ST= -24 "Dmg" <--- This is wrong, it is just an example of why we don't use the Current value of the stat when it is less than 0. (0 AT-0 DF) x 6 ST = 0 Dmg <--- This is right, the Current AT value was replaced with the Effective value (0). Notes: If you are looking at an Effective AT of 0, and you are thinking of playing a card that gives you a buff to your AT so that you actually do some damage, remember that card will buff your Current AT value, which doesn't necessarily help your Effective AT. If your AT stat looks like this on your Stat Readout: AT 0-4/6 Your combat summary might look something like this: (0 AT-0 DF) x 6 ST = 0 Dmg Playing a buff that gives you +5 AT will NOT change your combat summary to this: (5 AT-0 DF) x 6 ST = 30 Dmg What will actually happen, is that most of that +5 AT gets applied to digging out of the -4 AT hole you are already in, so the AT stat will now read: AT 1/6 and the Combat Summary will read: (1 AT-0 DF) x 6 ST = 6 Dmg Explanation of the Stats: AP AP (Action Points) let your unit move in the Movement Phase, attack in the Combat Phase, and can trigger a Reflex Phase during your opponent's turn. A Unit's Current AP will reset back to its Base AP during that Unit's Upkeep. On a unit's Stat Readout, AP is always formatted like this: AP Current/Base Note: When a Unit is called onto the battlefield, their Current AP is always 0. HP HP (Hit Points) are how much life your unit has. If your unit has 0 or fewer Hit Points, your unit blows up and is removed from the battlefield. HP is displayed like this: HP: Current/Base AT AT (Attack) is how much DPS (damage per shot) your unit does. Other factors can affect DPS (such as the target unit's Defense stat, whether or not you are in close combat, etc.), but for the most part, AT determines DPS. DF When you are getting attacked, your DF (Defense) stat reduces the DPS that you take. If your unit has a DF of 4 and the enemy unit's AT is 4, you take 0 DPS. If your unit has a DF of 4 and the enemy unit's AT is 6, you take 2 DPS. CC When you attack an enemy from an adjacent square, the CC (Close Combat) multiplier is applied. When you are in Close Combat, your DPS is: (AT - DF) x CC RG RG is your unit's Range. Range is drawn as a box, anything within the box is within your range. (Yes, this means that in Just Tactics you can physically shoot farther on a diagonal than you can up, down, left or right...we are asking for your willing suspension of disbelief :) Anything within your box is within your range, but there are probably buildings, units, etc. around your unit as well. How do you know if you have LoF (Line of Fire) to a specific target? We draw a line from the center of your unit's square to the center of every other square within your unit's range; if the line clips anything that is not Permeable, LoF is blocked to that square. The very very tip of a building, or other Impermeable object, will block your LoF. Min RG Some Units, such as artillery, have Min RG (Minimum Range). On the Stat Readout, Min RG is displayed on the same line as RG in this format: Min_RG ‣ RG So it might look something like this: 3 ‣ 11 So, this unit has a RG of 11, but it cannot attack a target that is within it's Min RG of 3 Squares. VS VS is your unit's Vision. Vision works the same way as Range. Vision is drawn as a box. Whether you can see a specific square, or whether it is in the FoW (Fog of War) is determined by drawing a line from the center of the square your unit is standing in to each square within your unit's vision box. AC and ST AC (Attack Cost) is how many Action Points it costs a unit to shoot 1 time. ST (Shots) is calculated as follows: ST = Current AP/AC When we do this division, we drop the remainder. (ST is always an integer, and is always rounded down). Examples: